La mansión
by Rackdow
Summary: Un chico es retado a entrar en una mansión supuesta mente "embrujada", por el simple hecho de que se escuchan voces extrañas y golpes, hasta ahora nadie ah logrado descubrir el origen de esto, hasta que este chico entra.
1. El reto

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

Es el 19 de diciembre, el día ansiado por los alumnos de muchas escuelas por solo ser el principio de las vacaciones.

Alejandro es el único que no está feliz con este día… no porque terminen las clases, eso le encantaría, lo que no desea es ir al reto de fin de clases.

¿Qué es este reto? Se preguntaran, pues este reto es otorgado a un alumno que pasa a secundaria cada año, pero esto es solo para uno nada más.

La ruleta siempre decide quién va, y esta vez, lo eligió a él… y es la peor opción posible ¿Por qué? Pues porque es el alumno más miedoso del colegio.

Se asusta de las sombras, reflejos, incluso de las arañas e insectos…

-Amigos… no quiero entrar ahí…- Dice Alejandro, el cual tiene 13 años, pelo café medianamente largo, 1,67 metros de altura y usa la ropa del colegio que cursa, la cual consiste en pantalones grises, polera blanca con el logo del colegio y en su espalda su mochila, con apenas un cuaderno y un estuche.

-El reto debe ser cursado por el elegido de octavo básico, si no lo hace, será penalizado y humillado ante todos… es mejor que entres a la mansión, Alejandro- Dice Jorge, el cual tiene 14 años, pelo negro oscuro, 1,70 metros de altura y además tiene la misma ropa que Alejandro, con la diferencia que no lleva su mochila.

Alejandro sabe exactamente lo que pasara si no entra… pero si entra sabe lo que pasara también… una decisión bastante difícil.

Antes de decidir se da la vuelta para observar a sus compañeros, llega a observar a unas cuantas chicas de los tres cursos de octavo y a todos los chicos que tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros, queriéndolo obligar a entrar.

-Demonios- Dice Alejandro -B-bien, éntrate… pero si algo me pasa, díganle a mi mamá que la quiero…

-¡No se lo diremos!- Grita uno de los chicos cuando Alejandro empieza a abrir la reja de la mansión, a lo que todos se ríen…

Alejandro duda si entrar o no, pero George lo empuja, por lo que cae al suelo pasando la reja.

Al levantarse observa la oscura y destrozada mansión, la cual tiene las ventanas rotas, y un jardín largo, con maleza y balones perdidos de algunos niños, mirando atrás de nuevo todos habían escapado de su visión, la calle tenía mucho transito por los autos, y la reja le dejaba observar como su mochila había quedado atrás.

-Mierda… es mejor que me valla antes que regresen… así podría decir que lo hice- Dice Alejandro mientras llega a la reja, entonces nota que tiene un candado con llave, y no puede salir.

Alejandro se asusta y agita la reja con todas sus fuerzas, pero no consigue nada, toma atreves de la reja su mochila, y la lanza arriba de la reja, la cual es más grande que él.

-No sé de qué me servirá mi mochila ahora, pero es mejor que nada- Se dice a si mismo Alejandro.

El observa el día claro y brillante, todo le parece normal, no tiene salida, es lo que no le parece normal en este ambiente, así que no le queda más que entrar para buscar alguna salida en el segundo piso, o en el jardín podría haber un paso, ¿Quién sabe?

Acercándose a la entrada su cuerpo le empieza a temblar, no decide si entrar o quedarse fuera... pero aun así, con miedo y todo, decide entrar; su mano tiembla al solo tocar la perilla, y mucho mas al girarla… cuando logra girarla finalmente empuja poco a poco la puerta, hasta dejarla abierta completamente, a lo que observa un pasillo oscuro, a donde apenas si llega luz del día.

-Maldición… bien… solo entra… tu puedes- Dice Alejandro, pero su cuerpo no le responde, trata de moverse, pero es como si tuviera pegamento en las zapatillas, un pegamento ultra fuerte -¡Solo entra, maldita sea!- Se grita a si mismo Alejandro, a lo que salta dentro de la condenada casa.

Al estar dentro él se toma un poco el hombro derecho, el cual retuvo su caída; mientras se levanta la puerta se cierra súbitamente en su espalda, lo cual provoca que lance un gran grito de terror.

El ya asustado chico no puede observar mucho, el pasillo esta oscuro, si no fuera por las ventanas rotas que dejan observar su camino nada más.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Grito una voz desconocida desde el segundo piso, lo cual provoca que Alejandro se asuste mucho… su alma estaba que salía de su cuerpo, el ya no soportaba esto, solo quería terminar todo lo más rápido posible, así que lo más silencioso posible, empezó a avanzar hacia el segundo piso, lo cual, con suerte, sería su salida de esa mansión.

"Arriba esta mi salida, estoy seguro, pero la voz vino de ahí… ¿Qué hare?" Pensaba Alejandro mientras avanza lentamente.

-Este lugar es extraño, su aura mágica es elevada para ser un lugar en medio del bosque, mejor me voy de aquí- Dice nuevamente la voz.

-¿Bosque?- Dice Alejandro extrañado, a lo que se detiene súbitamente, entonces una luz morada baja al primer piso para dejar ver a una chica de pelo morado con una linterna con una luz morada -¿Una linterna morada?

-¿Quién está ahí?- Dice la chica apuntando su luz a Alejandro, el cual corre hacia el pasillo, y gira a su izquierda para entrar en la sala, la cual tiene ventanas rotas, y un sillón con resortes salidos, el cual sería un perfecto escondite para Alejandro.

Luego de esconderse detrás del sillón, la chica entra mirando en muchas direcciones, entonces la luz empieza a apagarse.

-Vaya… ocupe demasiada magia… creo, creo que me…- Dice la chica antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

Alejandro ve su oportunidad de escapar, pero él no puede dejarla así, no puede dejarla abandonada en una mansión de ese tipo, sola, así que la toma con sus brazos y la recuesta en el sillón, cubriendo todos los resortes con su mochila antes de eso, además de poner su linterna en una mesa antigua y destruida cercana.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Se dice Alejandro, mientras se recuesta en el suelo para descansar su corazón que avanzaba muy rápido.

Luego de algunos minutos Alejandro se levanta y se estira los músculos, luego observa a la desconocida, y con una mano, que le tiembla un poco de miedo, le trata de despertar.

-E-eh, des-despierta- Dice Alejandro mientras tartamudea de miedo.

-Cinco minutos más, papá- Dice la chica girando su cuerpo a su derecha, Alejandro se sorprende que le responda, y le provoca algo de extrañeza, aunque haya sido accidental, es una de las pocas veces que una chica le da la palabra.

-O-oye, despierta… vamos- Dice Alejandro empujándola un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Dice la chica hasta que se queda callada observando al chico enfrente suyo -¡Aah! ¡¿Quién en Equestria eres tú?!- Grita la chica asustada.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Equestria? ¿Me estás hablando? ¡¿A mí?!- Grita finalmente Alejandro por la sorpresa de que alguien le hable sin insultarlo por una vez.

-¡¿Quién mas si no eres tú?!- Grita la chica asustada del chico frente a ella.

-B-bueno, me llamo Alejandro, vivo aquí, en este país.

-Eso es obvio, ¡Claro que se que vives en Equestria! ¿Por qué viniste? Este lugar se supone que esta deshabitado.

-Yo creía lo mismo, ¿Por qué viniste tú, chica extraña?

-¿Chica? Soy una alicornio, no sé si viste mi cuerno y alas, tu… extraño-unicornio.

-¿Alicornio? ¿De qué hablas? Soy una persona común, igual que tu.

-No trates de jugar conmigo, puedo ver tu pelaje café, y tu melena verde limón.

-¿Ah? ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza o algo? Mi pelo es café, y mi piel es blanca.

-¿Acaso tú te pegaste en tu cabeza? Déjame poner algo de luz, no veo nada.

La chica prende su linterna morada, la cual ahora está en su mano, no en la mesa "¿Cómo lo hizo?" pensó Alejandro.

-Oye, creo que esto no es muy seguro, tal vez deberíamos irnos a Trottingham, es el lugar más cercano.

-¿Trottingham? ¿Qué es eso?

-Eres el unicornio más extraño que he conocido, solo sígueme- Dice la chica levantándose, y apoyándose con sus brazos en el sillón para levantarse, luego se da cuenta de la mochila del chico –Tu… tu pusiste tu bolsa de viaje en ese sillón para que no me doliera nada ¿No?

-Sí, no podía dejarte desmayada así nada más, tenía que dejarte en un lugar más cómodo que el suelo, y el sillón tenía resortes… así que si, use mi mochila.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Dice la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Oye chica, aun no me dices tu nombre.

-Eres algo irrespetuoso para estar con una princesa… pero bueno, me llamo Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

-Pues mucho gusto Twilight, como te dije antes, me llamo Alejandro, pero puedes decirme Ale… aunque soy el único que me dice así…- Dice Alejandro deprimido, con la cabeza en dirección al suelo.

-Oh… pues… mucho gusto Ale- Dice Twilight con una sonrisa -Te debería presentar a mi amiga Pinkie Pie, ella seguro te alegrara.

-Gracias… eso podría ayudar… oye, ¿No querías irte?

-Ah, sí, claro, vamos- Dice Twilight sonriente mientras toma a Alejandro de la mano, con la cual él sostiene su mochila.

Cuando llegan a la puerta Twilight abre la puerta, dejando observar una gran luz, que los alumbra a ambos sin dejarlos observar nada, ambos avanzan hasta llegar afuera.

Al observar todo nuevamente Alejandro no siente la mano de Twilight, y observa toda cerca suyo, en todas direcciones, pero no hay nadie, excepto él.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Fue… una ilusión?- Dice Alejandro a sí mismo un poco deprimido.

El solo se deprime un poco, se pone la mochila en los hombros, y empieza a caminar a la reja, que ahora no tiene candado… él… sin nadie más… nuevamente…

**Así, empiezan las historias de Alejandro, el que puede observar chicas extrañas en una mansión extraña y deshabitada.**

**¿Tienen alguna duda? Por favor déjenla, y tanto yo como Alejandro la responderemos, además de que esta estrictamente prohibido para ambos el dejar Spoilers, así que no lo pidan.**

**Amigas y amigos, Bronies y Pegasisters, nos veremos en la próxima, un saludo y ¡Adiós!**


	2. Problemas de estrés

_Un año después… _

Alejandro no olvida aquellos recuerdos de esa mansión, sufrió unos grandes sustos allí, pero también conoció a una chica muy amable y agradable, para ser preciso, la primera chica que conocía que no le ahuyentaba.

En estos días Ale tenía muchos trabajos en la secundaria, el cambio de grado más difícil de su vida hasta ahora, necesitaba alguna forma de liberar el estrés, pero es un problema, ya que no conoce ninguna forma.

—Oye— Le dice Alejandro a su hermana—, Sandra ¿Cómo puedo calmar mi estrés? No he dormido muy bien los últimos días.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber?—Responde Sandra— Sal con tus amigos o algo así, idiota miedoso.

—Vaya, que buena hermana—Se dice a si mismo Alejandro en voz baja.

Frustrado, aquel chico sale de casa para caminar un poco y reflexionar sobre su vida ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué no tiene más amigos?, pero entonces el recuerda a alguien.

—Un segundo— Se detiene Alejandro de su paseo—… Twilight… ella es mi amiga… podría ir a visitarla, pero para eso tendré que entrar de nuevo a aquel lugar…

Por un lado está el tener una mínima posibilidad de ver una amiga, por el otro es terminar otro año sin amigos, ¿Qué debería hacer? Twilight y una mansión de miedo, o la seguridad de su casa, pero con una gente que es bastante… horrible…

No lo piensa dos veces, elige a Twilight, y a los horrores de la mansión con ella, es lo mejor que puede hacer para tratar de superar su cobardía de una vez por todas.

La mansión no cambio nada, esta tal como la recuerda, ningún cambio… ¿Es eso bueno?

Al abrir la reja suena un gran ruido oxidado, el se cae de espaldas por el susto del ruido, pero luego se calma y empieza a avanzar a la puerta, pero entonces una pequeña araña cae en su nariz.

— ¡Agh!— Grita Alejandro con terror dando saltos para bajar a aquella pequeña araña— Ya… ya se fue…

Ale toma una gran respiración antes tratar de entrar nuevamente, entonces y solo entonces, el camina de una forma valiente y osada, aunque no le dura mucho, porque cuando abre la puerta se escucha un gran grito.

— ¡Ale! ¡Eres tú!— Grita una animada chica de pelo morado abrazando al joven apenas lo observa.

Ale corresponde aquel abrazo con gran alegría, se siente feliz de ver a alguien que de verdad le estima por primera vez.

—Ale ¿Qué paso? No te vi después de ese día en que desapareciste— Dice Twilight algo triste.

—No lo sé, tu también desapareciste de mi vista ¿Acaso saliste corriendo?

—Claro que no— Dice Twilight molesta.

—Jejeje— Se ríe incómodamente Ale— Claro, claro, entiendo… algo paso con esas cosas mágicas ¿No, Twilight?

—Si… entonces ¿A qué se debe tu visita?— Dice Twilight sin tanta energía como antes.

—Pues quería ver de nuevo a mi única amiga, Twilight— Dice Ale con total inocencia, sin notar el extraño actuar de la chica.

Twilight por todo el día actuó de forma alegre ante Ale, mientras él hacía lo mismo, ambos se divirtieron mucho aquel día, ambos alegres se despiden aquel día y planean visitarse nuevamente otro día.

Y así, día tras día, noche tras noche, cada vez se unían más y más, empezando a sentir cosas que no habían sentido antes, solo que en ambos era algo distinto.

—El día final llego ¿Verdad?— Se dice a sí misma la chica de pelo morado— A todos les llega ese día.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Twilight?— Pregunta Ale algo sorprendido al escuchar a Twilight hablar de esa forma.

—No sabes cuantas veces odie que me llamaras así, todo por una patética actuación— Dice la chica mientras un fuego verde la comienza a rodear.

—T-twi…—Trata de decir Ale, pero entonces siente algo en su estomago—li…ght…

Ale comienza a sangrar, trata de gritar, pero simplemente no tiene caso alguno, nadie lo ayudaría en la mansión, y además el dolor le impide pensar en alguna solución.

—Ale, yo te amaba, sinceramente, pero no soporto que me llames como esa patética princesita, desearía que nos conociéramos por como somos, pero no me amarías, no con esta apariencia, solo mírame, una criatura con agujeros en su cuerpo.

—Y-yo… yo te amaba Twilight… ¿Por qué?

—Que terco eres, odio que me llames así, me llamo Speed Change, soy una changeling ¿Acaso no entendiste?

—Lo único que… que entiendo, es que te amo… y no me importa… tu exterior…

—Esas son tus últimas palabras entonces, ad…—Entonces Speed es tomada de improvisto y besada con las últimas fuerzas de Ale.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué lo motivo? ¿Está loco? No está loco, el actuó por instinto, la beso con sus últimas fuerzas esperando que lograra descansar en paz por la eternidad; cuando la suelta el finalmente termina con su vida.

—Ale… no… no… ¡¿Qué hice?!... Ale, ven, te llevare a un doctor… no, no se puede, el caería al suelo… solo queda una cosa… espero que funcione…


	3. La reina Chrysalis

Rara vez uno acepta la verdad, raramente acepta que las criaturas vivas son tan frágiles, desde una planta hasta un gran dragón, raramente aceptamos que todos tenemos sentimientos, que todos sufrimos, como también amamos.

Nunca hagas algo que no quieras que te hagan a ti lo mismo, el principio en que se basan las buenas y malas acciones.

En este momento Speed Change está en un momento crítico, la persona que ama se encuentra en un estado de desangramiento, a punto de morir, por un acto que ella misma provoco… irónicamente ella provoco esto porque lo ama, pero ahora lo trata de salvarlo por la misma razón, por el amor…

Este es uno de los peores casos posibles, este es uno de los momentos en los que no hay que buscar culpables, ahora mismo simplemente hay que buscar soluciones, y eso es justamente lo que Speed encontró, aunque con un gran costo, la perdida de la vida normal de su amado.

_Tres días después…_

—Joder— Dice Ale despertando— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ale se encuentra confuso, recuerda que sufrió una cuchillada en el estomago, recuerda que estaba muriendo, el beso, el amor, el dolor, las lagrimas, recuerda todo, pero no sabe el porqué está despierto.

Al mirar su cuerpo, exactamente en donde debería encontrarse su herida, encuentra que está cubierta por un material negro, mejor dicho piel negra, luego de eso mira sus manos, entonces ve que son patas, la derecha una café claro con agujeros y la izquierda una negra normal, sus piernas están igual, ahora también son patas, la izquierda normal y negra y la derecha café claro y con agujeros, también tiene alas, unas alas parecidas a las de un insecto, solo que tienen agujeros.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Dice Ale extrañado luego de terminar de examinar su cuerpo.

—Ale…— Dice Speed Change en su forma normal, su forma de changeling— ¡Ale! ¡Estas despierto!

Inmediatamente después que grita eso corre hasta aquel chico y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, con lagrimas en sus ojos y muy alegre por verlo vivo.

—Q-que… ¿Speed? ¿Eres tú?— Pregunta Ale con dificultades ahora que no la ve como una humana, si no como una especie de criatura-ponie.

—Claro tontito, soy yo… que bien que estás vivo— Dice Speed soltándolo, dejando que se siente, lo que le es algo molesto a Ale, porque no está acostumbrado a hacerlo como un ponie.

—Speed… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

—Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar… la reina te salvo la vida, ella uso mucha magia en ti por mi petición, lo cual fue algo raro… pero no importa, ahora eres como yo, un changeling, al menos la mitad…

—Entonces… ¿Ya no soy humano?

—No… lo siento mu…

— ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Wow!— Grita con todas sus fuerzas Ale muy alegre y feliz.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya nadie me molestara! ¡Soy alguien más ahora! Podre dejar a mi familia, compañeros malvados… para vivir contigo… ¡Sera grandioso!

—No celebres tan rápido, niño, tú me debes la vida— Dice la Reina Chrysalis entrando a la mansión.

— ¡R-reina!— Grita sorprendida Speed para luego hacer una reverencia, luego de que Ale viera eso el repite el mismo acto.

—Levántense —Dice la reina, provocando que ambos se levanten— Ustedes dos hicieron mucho alboroto en todo el reino, ustedes deberían tener un gran castigo… ¿Qué podría hacerles? ¿Hervirlos en aceite? ¿Hacerlos volar por la eternidad sin descanso? ¿Hacerlos pelear solos contra Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas?... no, ya sé que harán, desde hoy recibirán el entrenamiento más duro en la academia, serán mis nuevos guardaespaldas personales.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?!— Gritan ambos al unisonó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienen alguna objeción?

—N-no, pero es que… yo quería vi— Dice Ale algo deprimido.

—No importa lo que quieras, desde hoy serán mis guardaespaldas, sufrirán un gran entrenamiento, serán obligados a vivir juntos, comerán a la fuerza cada banquete de cada dia, sufrirán recibiendo una gran cantidad de bits a diario, ustedes pagaran por causar todo eso ¡¿Entendido?!— Grita la reina como si fuera cruel con ellos, pero en cambio les da lo que ellos desearon, como si les leyera la mente.

— C-claro…— Dicen ambos ocultando para ellos mismos su felicidad.

—Bien… jajajaja, entonces el general los esperara mañana por la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, no falten… o lo lamentaran…— Dice la reina saliendo de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se creía esto ¿Acaso paso esto realmente? ¿Realmente ella les dio todo lo que deseaban?

—Vaya, no me lo creo… que reina más… amable…—Dice Ale sorprendido y a la vez alegre.

—No es así siempre, ella es muy malvada y gruñona… al menos eso creía… ¿Por qué nos dio todo esto?

—No lo sé, pero ¿Qué importa? En serio, no me importa en lo absoluto.

—Ale, perdiste a todos los que conocías ¿De verdad estas bien?

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! Creo que el universo me devolvió lo que más espere en mi vida, felicidad… finalmente…

—Jajaja, Ale… que alivio… ahora podremos vivir felices…

—Felices por siempre…

Luego de estas palabras ambos salieron de la mansión, dejando atrás los malos recuerdos para dirigirse a un nuevo futuro, con buenos momentos, malos momentos, felicidad y tristeza, pero siempre juntos, afrontando aquella verdad juntos…

—Ale, necesitas otro nombre ahora si deseas quedarte.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, di lo primero que se te venga a la mente.

—Bien… ¿Qué tal Dark Oculus?

—Es un nombre aterrador y sombrío… ¿De verdad quieres ese?

—Si… ahora si lo deseo…

—Está bien, entonces Dark Oculus serás desde ahora.

* * *

Y así terminan el giro de la vida común y corriente de Ale, o mejor dicho Dark Oculus, junto a su amada Speed Change.

Gente, recuerden la fragilidad de las criaturas, y con fragilidad me refiero a sentimientos, si olvidan los sentimientos de las personas... pues cosas malas sucederán.

Un gran saludo a aquellos que leyeron este fic, nos vemos a la próxima, adiós...


End file.
